


Punishment

by almosthopeless



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Jeremy, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Denial, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Drop, is this post-musical?, probably, there's literally one reference to it, top micheal, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-17 05:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16089413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almosthopeless/pseuds/almosthopeless
Summary: “Well? Are you going to say something, or am I expected to wait?”Jeremy jolts. “No, Sir, I’m sorry. I need - please, I need to be punished.”





	Punishment

“You’re here.” It’s a statement, rather than a question, and Jeremy isn't quite sure how to respond. Micheal lounges above him on the bed, looking vaguely disinterested. Jeremy sits on his knees, powerless.

“Yes,” Jeremy replies haltingly and wishes the words would come out better because this is important.

“Well? Are you going to say something, or am I expected to wait?”

Jeremy jolts. “No, Sir, I’m sorry. I need - please, I need to be punished.”

Micheal wrinkles his nose. “I’m not convinced its a need, Jeremy. I think you’re just a child who wants attention.”

“I’m not!” He could feel himself vibrate with nerves but refuses to move from his position. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I don't know how to - I’m sorry, I swear, Mi-,”

“Enough.” Jeremy lets himself catch his breath as Micheal stands, towering over him. “Shirt off.”

He scrambles to obey. He’s not sure he'd be able to do this so quickly if he wasn't ordered. He hates being shirtless, now. But he obeys.

“Up.”

He obeys without hesitation, and feels his breath catch as Micheal shoves him backwards onto the bed. He lets himself lay back, winded, while Micheal gets into position above him, kneeling with Jeremy trapped between his legs. He looks up as Micheal leans down and then they're kissing, and if this is a punishment then Jeremy’s all for it. 

And then he stops, and when Jeremy reaches up Micheal raises an eyebrow and pushes him back down, the side of his arm against Jeremy’s neck. And Micheal smiles and tucks Jeremy’s hair behind his ear and begins kissing his jawline. And this time Jeremy can’t stop himself from bucking up against Micheal, reaching up to run his hands over his back and Micheal lets him, until -

Micheal sits up. And smiles again. “Uh-uh, Jeremy. You're acting a little needy, and I don't like that.”

He feels himself let out a whine because thats unfair, especially when Micheal is touching him like that and he’d been on that stupid no-touch rule for three whole days while Micheal was away but he mumbles a sorry and tucks his hands behind his back so he doesn't give in to the temptation. And he thinks that maybe Micheal will do something, anything, but Micheal climbs off the bed and heads to the door.

“You can wait.” He says nothing more and when he closes the door behind him Jeremy almost growls in frustration. He doesn't let himself think about how he's not tied down or anything, he could touch if he wanted and Micheal might not even know. He focuses on the sensation of Micheal’s bedding underneath him, the rise and fall of his chest, and twists his hands further underneath him so he doesn't disobey. There’s a second where he realises the ridiculousness of the situation. They'd barely made out before Micheal left, and there was no real reason for him to feel so overwhelmed after almost nothing -

Micheal enters, looking calm and drinking Dr Pepper out of a can with a straw. He feels a laugh bubble inside his chest at how overwhelmingly normal this seems while he feels anything but normal. Micheal glances over and seems to sense the same thing.

“Thirsty?” 

Jeremy shakes his head, the ghost of a smile on his lips. Micheal shrugs and places it down on his desk. He sits at his chair, facing the monitor and Jeremy feels his jaw drop.

“Micheal! Are you just going to-”

“Are you questioning me?” Micheal turns quickly. Jeremy feels himself shrink back and shake his head vigorously. He’s still laying down and feels utterly powerless in this position.

“You’ve called me by the wrong name twice now, by the way.” His voice is matter of fact but Jeremy can sense that he’s in trouble. Micheal turns back around away from him and Jeremy holds back a whine.

He can’t see what Micheal is doing on his computer, and he lets his mind wander. The last few days had been hard. Micheal had been on that college outreach program residential, and Jeremy had been spending time with his Dad. The morning before he'd gone away, Jeremy had been around and Micheal had told him he could have anything he wanted. And Jeremy had taken and taken until the end, and Micheal had given him the no-touch rule.

Micheal stands, and Jeremy snaps back into reality. He’d calmed down now, and he considers how pliable he feels. Maybe that was Micheal’s plan.

“Are you ready to play now?” 

“Yes, Sir.”

And Micheal is on top of him again, bringing his hands together above his head and using a tie to hold them together on the frame of his bed. He feels the excitement at the bottom of his stomach relight, and tries to keep himself still. 

Micheal’s not playing now and Jeremy can feel his hands trailing down and beginning to palm him. His breath catches and he feels himself smile in relief. Micheal doesn't give him time to adjust before slipping a hand beneath his pyjama trousers.

“You’re so pretty when you squirm.” 

Jeremy is focusing on staying still, on not pulling on the restraints, from not bucking into Michael’s touch. His head flicks from side to side, moving the only part of the body he feels he can without reprimand.

“Please.” The way Micheal is moving, Jeremy isn't convinced he's coming out coherent. “Let me touch you.”

Micheal just shakes his head and smiles indulgently. “How does it feel to have no self control? To be nothing but an animal? Totally under my control?”

“Good. Really - really good.” Jeremy chokes out a laugh and feels lost in the way Micheal’s hands are running over his body.

“I want to - please let me - I want to- Sir,”.

“You want to cum?” Micheal frowns, hand running up and down his dick, the other twisting in Jeremy’s hair.

“No - touch you, I want-”  
He’s finding it harder and harder to speak as the feeling overwhelms him and he thinks, in this moment, this is why Micheal told him not to touch himself.

“Not today,” is the reply, and then Micheal stops. He stands, and walks over to the wardrobe. It takes a few seconds for Jeremy to refocus on whats happening, and when he does, he whines.

“Why?”

“I thought you wanted to be punished, Jeremy. And you called me Micheal twice, when you know goddamn well that that is not what you call me.”

This time, he honest to god growls, and pulls against the tie on his hands. He wishes that Micheal wasn't so good at tying knots. He wishes that he could think straight, he wishes that Micheal would start again, he wishes and he wishes and Micheal isn't listening.

At the sound of Jeremy pulling against the bed, Micheal stops rifling and turns around. Jeremy isn't looking but he can almost feel his glare as he continues pulling. Micheal walks back towards him and places one palm over his mouth, and the other on his chest. Its almost calming and he takes the warning for what it is.

“We have all night, Jeremy. I could get you excited again and again and leave you hanging every time. I could have you begging and never let you cum. If I believed you truly deserved to be punished…”

He is still under Micheal’s touch, and he fights his urge to shake his head. Micheal’s gaze softens.

“You’re lucky you were so good while I was away.”

As Micheal begins to palm him again, Jeremy feels tears filling his eyes. The sensation is overwhelming and he is so glad that he was good because it feels so so good and Micheal is wonderful and powerful and he can’t even express how -

He’s crying. He’s crying and his breath is hitching and he knows, somewhere in his brain, that he’s come all over Micheal’s hand that Micheal is looking at him oddly and the sound of the room is far too loud but too quiet at the same time. He is overwhelmed by the thought that he didn't ask for permission and Micheal had said that he was good but he was clearly bad, evil, didn't deserve someone like Micheal, didn't deserve relief, deserved to stay tied up to this bed until Micheal wanted to use him for his own pleasure and Jesus, didn't he even have the self control to get Micheal off before he made Micheal help him?

“Dude, hey, are you listening?”

Something seems wrong but his gaze snaps to Micheal’s eyes anyway. Micheal looks unhappy and he's struggling to undo the ties that are keeping his hands above him. He lets himself nod. He wants to be good.

“Are you okay? Was that too far? You know you could safeword, right?” Micheal is speaking too fast but he finally removes the tie. Jeremy keeps his hands where they were anyway. “You’ve - you’ve got to tell me what’s wrong.”

“I didn't ask for permission, Sir.” His voice is small and hollow and he is wracked with guilt, with the feeling that he is bad. 

Micheal leans back. His eyes flicker back from Jeremy’s face and his hands. It’s harder to keep them up now that nothing is holding them.

“I didn't say you had to.” Micheal looks at him blankly. He goes to run his hand through his hair, but stops when he realises how gross that would be without washing his hands first.

Jeremy doesn't feel like he understands what Micheal is saying. “I’m sorry,” he tries again.

Micheal blinks. “You want to go wash up?”

Jeremy just stares, trying to still his crying. It’s a question he isn't sure the answer to, and he doesn't feel its his place to answer it anyway.

Micheal watches him for a few seconds, then takes a deep breath. “Put your hands down. Stand up. Follow me.”

And Jeremy thinks that Micheal is making sense again. He feels the blood rush to his head when he hurries to stand but ignores it. He has his orders. Micheal walks and doesn't look behind him. 

He hovers uselessly in the entrance as Micheal washes his hands, then turns the taps to the bath. Jeremy feels like he’s floating but not in a good way. He assumes its the guilt. He’s hungry and the pain in his arms is getting worse.

There’s something soothing about the hot water and Jeremy is glad when Micheal tells him to get in. Micheal leaves and he sits still until he returns. When he tells him to clean himself, he does. Micheal sits on the closed toilet seat and lets his gaze flicker from Jeremy to the screen of his phone. Jeremy can feel his clarity returning as he focuses on the sensation of the flannel on his skin and then the shampoo in his hair.

Micheal lets him sit for a bit and he's stopped crying when Micheal tells him to get out. He stands, naked, on the bathroom mat and feels the first trickle of shame, rather than guilt, run through him. He’s aware, in some abstract way, that this is not the normal way to react to sex, but the bigger part of him isn't letting him move from his position until Micheal tells him otherwise.

And he does. Micheal puts his phone facedown on the counter and begins to dry him off with the towel. It’s soft and Micheal’s words are warm, letting him know that he forgives him and loves him and isn't angry that Jeremy broke a rule that they didn't even set. He lets the words wash over him and smiles as he realises that he's safe. 

Micheal takes him by the hand and takes him back into the bedroom. He passes Jeremy a pair of boxers and one of Micheal’s hoodies and its soft and warm and Micheal doesn't hate him, and he knows this because he keeps saying so. He notices how he's running the thumb of his left hand over the tips of his fingers and how he wasn't doing that before, when he was taking orders. And when Micheal asks - not tells - him to get into bed he does so without hesitation not because he was told to but because he thinks it will feel nice and Micheal crawls under the covers after him and grabs his laptop and lets Jeremy choose the film. He feels safe in Micheal’s arms and Micheal runs his hand through Jeremy’s hair and its not long before Jeremy feels like he's real again.

He knows he's been muttering apologies for however long its been since the bed, but now he turns to Micheal again.

“Thank you,” he whispers. Micheal looks back at him and Jeremy can tell from the way that his knee is bouncing and hand is clenching that he’s anything but calm and collected, like Jeremy had believed.

“You’re okay? Do you know what that was?”

Jeremy shakes his head.

“A sub-drop, according to the Internet. I mean, I’ve read about them before, obviously, but I never thought- It’s normal, apparently.” His gaze drops, then he meets Jeremy’s eyes again. “You swear you're okay? You’re not hungry, or-”

“I’m thirsty.” His voice is decisive and strong, and he doesn't object when Micheal stands up, grabs the can from earlier and hands it to him. He drinks the rest. There’s a second of silence, then Jeremy speaks again.

“I didn't get you off.”

Micheal frowns, then smiles. He gets back into bed. “I didn't want you to. I already - before you came round. And I wasn't the one on no-touch, after all. It wasn't about me.”

Jeremy feels himself frown, but Micheal speaks before he could. “I’m serious, Jeremy. This was for you, not for me.”

“And I like touching you,” Jeremy complains. He pushes himself down the bed a little and rests his head on Micheal’s chest. He doesn't answer but Jeremy feels so utterly and overwhelmingly safe and happy that he thinks he doesn't mind. He listens to the rise and fall of Micheal’s chest, content, and feels Micheal relax below him. He’s struck by how content he is, right now, and he hopes that Micheal feels the same.

 

“Did you really not nut for three whole days?”

**Author's Note:**

> I am taking requests, smut or otherwise! 
> 
> My tumblr is almosthopeless :)


End file.
